


An Interesting Massage

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Massage, Nudity, Oral Sex, legal age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eds have opened up their own massage parlor. But when a horrible fall injures Eddy, will Nazz help make him all better? Maybe even a whole lot better than he'd expected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Massage

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ed, Edd n Eddy. The show and its characters are owned by Danny Antoucci. This fic is not also done by money or profit. Here's a hot Eddy/Nazz lemon and I hope you enjoy! ^_^

Another day, another morning in the neighborhood of Peach Creek.

The Eds were busy hammering some kind of sign on top of Ed's garage. Basically, this was gonna be another one of those days. The scam then comes on as successful, and then it turns out to be a bust whenever Ed messes everything up. But hopefully for Eddy, this day was gonna be different. This was gonna be the motherlode that would send the Eds way up to the top! Edd on the other hand, wasn't impressed one bit. He knew how this day was gonna end.

"A massage parlor? Why would you be dumb enough to try this?" Edd said to his best friend Eddy.

"I wouldn't know, Double D... considering your yammering and constant day-to-day bitching is gonna keep customers away, that's for sure. I want this plan to go off as a hitch! I really need that chocolate-flavored jawbreaker that I want! It's so juicy that it melts in my mouth and my hand..." Eddy said as he was in some sort of drooling trance.

Nazz was walking by herself and happened to be passing the Eds as she stopped, "Hey, guys." she greeted before pausing at the sign, "Massage Parlor?"

"You know it... it's been something else I've been wanting to try. You know, it's for the suck-um, I mean guests who have trouble dealing with so much excruciating pain in the morning." Eddy smirked.

"I got butt cramps, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed goofily.

"Like anyone cares, Ed!" Eddy shot back at Ed angrily, before he looked right at Nazz, "We're not open at this minute, but if you really want to, you wanna go test it out? You know, just to see how it feels?"

Nazz quirked an eyebrow, staying silent for a few moments before giving a casual shrug, "Okay, then."

"Okay, just sit on this table here, and we can get started..." Eddy smiled right at Nazz as her graceful form suddenly laid face first on the table. Rubbing his hands, he replied, but not before Ed cut him off rudely.

"Can you make me toast, Eddy?" Ed frantically spoke to Eddy.

"Get it yourself, Ed. I'm busy!" Eddy snarled right at Ed.

"Actually, I'm getting kind hungry too..." Edd said with his stomach rumbling.

"Cry me a river, double sockhead!" Eddy angrily snarled at Double D with his attention glued to Nazz. He grabbed a little bottle of body lotion in the process as well.

"Okay, Nazz... I'm just gonna dab this little lotion on my hand here..."

After a little squirt of the lotion, Eddy rubbed his hands and started to caress gently right in the back of Nazz's neck. Just the feeling of his hands through her heavenly flesh just forced a blush out of Eddy.

Nazz relaxed at the touch, finding it quite relaxing.

"There we go... feel as if you're in bliss..." Eddy whispered right onto her, looking at Ed and Double D with a thumbs up. He looked down at Nazz with such interest, "Okay, how about the shoulders?"

Nazz responded with a nod as Eddy's hands rubbed her shoulders light, rubbing them very softly with ease. His hands pulled softly with the movement of fingers as if it was like a beautiful ocean. She smiled lightly at the tension releasing in her shoulders.

"So, Nazz... how does it feel?" Eddy spoke down to her as he caught a whiff of that beautiful scent of strawberry she put on.

"It feels... like heaven..." Nazz sweetly moaned. Eddy's magic hands were as smooth as peanut butter themselves. Just spreading around so much, feeling the creamy goodness.

But something strange was going on. As he was rubbing Nazz, Eddy felt a strange twinging coming inside his pants. His bulge had slowly, but steadily grew big due to the caressing moans that he was giving to her. Not also she was getting aroused, but much to his surprise, Eddy was getting aroused as well.

Eddy's moment was interrupted once again, thanks to his lowbrow of a friend, Ed. The human with a uni-brow felt his stomach rumbling.

"Eddy! Make me toooooooast!" Ed whined.

"Get it yourself if you're hungry!" Eddy spat out at Ed, before turning to Double D. "Sockhead, can you go get Ed something to eat, so I can at least get some frickin' peace and quiet?"

"Fine..." Edd sighed, looking at a very-hungry Ed. "Let's go, Ed..."

"Make me a sandwich! With pepper jack cheese! And nuts! And chickens! I love me some chickens!" Ed happily blared out as he and Double D left the garage and into the kitchen.

"It's about time..." Eddy muttered in relief. He refocused on the already satiated Nazz, who was ready for more. "Okay, Nazz... how about the waist?"

"Mmmmmm, please..." Nazz replied with a very sensual purr.

With a smile on Eddy's face, he applied more lotion. After rubbing his hands, he dipped right into her lower back. Pulling and rubbing smoothly on her waist. Eddy could feel an ounce of sweat just dripping off his forehead. Her entire skin felt very warm when touched, so it was no surprise that Eddy was feeling some sort of hot sensation.

"Do you like it...?" Eddy whispered to her. Nazz enjoyed how smooth and how caressing Eddy's voice was, despite being such a harsh loudmouth.

"Yeaaaaaah..." Nazz moaned with such gratitude.

Strange as it sounded, but the way Nazz moaned when Eddy was rubbing her felt... a bit sexual to be exact. Eddy's heart pumped with the speed of a cheetah. He can't imagine how easy this massage was. At first, Eddy had fears of getting his nads kicked by a girl he always had a crush on when Kevin wasn't around.

But seeing the way that Nazz felt when Eddy massaged her... it was like if Eddy was in heaven himself. It was his kind of heaven. Full of money, jawbreakers, and Nazz in a very hot bikini even though she wasn't wearing one, much to Eddy's surprise.

"That was amazing..." Nazz replied with a sweet chuckle.

"I'm glad you thought it was..." Eddy winked right at her. He began walking to the table to where the lotion was. He wanted to see where this next massage would lead to next. "Okay, Nazz... how about we go for the leg-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Before he could even try to get some lotion, Eddy slipped on what appeared to be a slick of water. He feel backwards and crashlanded right on his back.

To make matters even worse, he landed right on the hard concrete!

"AGH! My back! My aching back!" Eddy exclaimed in mercy as Nazz got up and tried to check on him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Nazz frantically spoke to him with concern.

"No, I'm not okay! My back killed me on impact!" Eddy cried out as the money-grubbing adult wrenched his back in pain.

"Poor Eddy... hold on, I'll get you to your room." Nazz replied in hesistance, picking up Eddy like she was a human crutch.

Both Nazz and Eddy were walking a bit slowly so that Eddy would ease a bit of the back pain that he now suffered.

"Just so you know... it's only a few blocks away..." Eddy said to Nazz, who nodded on his location.

Nazz and Eddy got around the backyard of Eddy's house and managed to open the slide door. Inside was Eddy's bedroom.

This bedroom looked a bit 70's because of the lava lamp that was near Eddy's nightstand, not to mention a bunch of records from the 70's and clothing from the 70's. Eddy was a total 70's freak, and Nazz found it quite interesting.

"Okay, send me facedown..." Eddy replied to Nazz, who gently sent him down on that nice cloud that was his bed. Eddy's entire face was buried face down on the pillow. He let out one relieved muffle, "That's the spot."

After Nazz managed to take off his shirt, her jaw was agape when she found out how toned Eddy's back was. When Eddy was 12, he had a bit of a thick back with a little less meat. But now that Eddy was 18, he started working out, his grades got better thanks to Nazz's studying, and much to Nazz's surprise, Eddy's voice changed to something a little more sexy.

"Okay, Eddy... where does it hurt?" Nazz spoke to Eddy as she hid her blush from him.

"On the lower back." Eddy muffled once again.

"Gotcha." Nazz nodded as her fingers singed through Eddy's lower back. Like the ocean, Nazz gently pressed and spun around the soft skin. Eddy held his breath so that he wouldn't have to scream an inch. Amazingly, Eddy's back never managed to crack one bit. Nazz was being careful on which spots to caress and which spots to avoid.

But this time, it was Eddy who was doing the moaning. And as much as he really hated to admit it, Nazz made a good job of making his back very tender. It was like a group of tiny angelfish swimming past a person's skin.

"So, Eddy... how does that feel?" Nazz whispered to Eddy as she smiled a bit softly.

"That's good. It still hurts, but it's not bad." Eddy responded, displaying a bit of a weak smile on his face.

"Good... now hold still..."

As Eddy's head rolled to the side, Nazz decided to take this massage to another level.

Mysteriously, Nazz began to slowly take off her white tanktop alongside that black shirt of hers. In one unbelievable moment, Nazz suddenly became topless. Her 34C cup breasts were displayed by only her to see. She displayed one sinful smirk across her cheeks. She wanted Eddy to know that there was a lot more then her sweet side.

"Eddy, you wouldn't mind turning around for me, would you...?" Nazz whispered once again.

"Why?" Eddy responded back.

"Oh, nothing. Just a reason..."

With a sigh, Eddy rolled right over and opened his eyes. His eyes suddenly popped out of his head at the most awesomest thing he ever saw.

"WHOA!" Eddy exclaimed in surprise. He didn't know if he was either horrified or perhaps turned on. But it was a combination of both. "Um, Nazz... what's going on here...?"

"Oh, Eddy... you're learning a lot..." Nazz spoke with a mesmerizing purr. Quite frankly, his purring made Eddy more stiffer by the second. Literally.

"I really am..." Eddy chuckled nervously. He tried to find a way to get out, but Nazz had him pinned all the way. "Nazz... care to explain why you're doing this to me?"

Hearing this from the greedy little moneymaker, Nazz let out one evil giggle.

"It's because I want to." Nazz explained a bit sweetly, "You may think I'm just the girl next door, but I'm just a woman who wants to have a good time. You see... I've been really bored with Kevin lately and all the time he's been spending with his precious bike. Quite frankly, that's why I came to see you."

"You actually left Kevin just to see me?" Eddy said to her while raising an eyebrow.

"Of course..." Nazz giggled in unison, "And I have to say, that was a really nice massage you gave to me. You really have some magic fingers."

"Gee, thanks..." Eddy spoke nervously as he blushed like a lightbulb.

With the way that Nazz was acting right now, it was almost like she was coming on to him. Wait a minute, that's what's happening right now.

"Of course, I really didn't want the whole massage to end..." Nazz said to him, but this time in a gentle yet sexy murmur.

"What are you talking about?"

And then all of a sudden... Nazz carefully grabbed Eddy's hands and sent it grasping all around her peach-colored globes. Eddy's heartrate increased tenfold and his blush brightened intensely. Nazz's gentle hands grabbed on to his forearms, hoping that his hands was still attached to her breasts.

"Do it... massage them for me..." Nazz whispered a bit sexily. Eddy gulped however, as he had never done anything like this before. But did he really want to? After all, Eddy had a very huge schoolboy-like crush on her.

But being the man that Eddy wanted to be, he knew what he had to do...

Eddy carefully took a very grip on her chest. Her breasts felt like the most fluffiest clouds he had ever saw. Eddy's beautifully crafted hands worked through rhythmic strokes around the chest region. Eddy gulped as he was doing this, but he remained calm and let out soft breaths just to work out his stress. Desperately, she closed out her innocent black eyes, due to the incredible feeling his touch was.

Eddy's touch was so far incredible. Like in slow motion, he kept spinning them and pressing them repeatedly. Every grasp and every squeeze made Nazz moan in a wonderous state of happiness. She let out a quiet squeal everytime Eddy squeezed her chest uncontrollably. This felt so wrong, but yet... it actually felt right. When Eddy squeezed and molded them together, Nazz would spasm out of control. It was driving her crazy and yet... she wanted more. Eddy responded to her message very well. He kept pressing... squeezing... rubbing... and gripping. Her innocent moans released such an unbelievable surge of pleasure coming from her insides.

"Eddy..." Nazz moaned as she panted a bit hesitant, "That... was incredible, dude..."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it..." Eddy smirked.

"Of course, I might have to return the favor..." Nazz pleasantly said to him with a flirtatious wink.

"Which is?"

"This..." Nazz whispered yet again as she got off Eddy's lap. What was exactly on Nazz's mind that Eddy didn't know?

It all began when Nazz took his delicate hands and zipped down what was left of Eddy's pants. The money-hungry scammer frantically looked down and saw his huge bulge grow amazingly to eight inches. He would've likely got out of his room in a flash, but for some reason, he just had to stay. Nazz looked up at his impressive size and was amazed.

"Dude... you're actually... big." Nazz said in amazed fashion. It was stiff and mesmerizing. Nazz was finding it hard to breathe for the moment, knowing that not even one person Nazz knew was hung like that before.

But she really liked it. She was turned on by it. And she had no choice but to lick her lips in the most seductive way and take a dive.

With the sinful mind of a devil, Nazz grasped on to his stick and managed to lick all the way to the tip of his head. Carefully, she slowly inserted her mouth on his erection. Like the grace of an eagle's wings, she descended down and elevated back up, feeling Eddy's whole entire muscle one at a time. Eddy jerked around a little as he felt the unstoppable, unbelievable momentum of Nazz tasting him in and out.

"Ohhhhh, man..." Eddy panted as he went into relaxation and turned his head to the side while Nazz was still working out his manhood. His face spasmed when Nazz decided to stroke him. She took it very smooth and very steady while Eddy took very brief moans. Her hands was also massaging his sack. That caused a surge of adrenaline inside Eddy, resulting in a pleasing moan.

She decided to taste him once again while Eddy grabbed her hair lightly and pushed his hardened groin inside her vertically. It didn't hurt that Nazz nearly couldn't breathe because of the contact, but she wanted it out of him. Eddy's rolled through the back of his head as his impressively wet manhood almost drove him out of his breaking point.

Nazz finally broke out of him for a while. She looked up at Eddy with yet another dangerous smile.

"Mmmmm... you look very tasty." She replied.

"Thanks..." Eddy whispered to her yet again, "I'm glad you thought so..."

Nazz got up and turned right around. Eddy felt a hint of disappointment, thinking she was about to leave, but disappointment soon turned to pleasure as Nazz was bending over gently. With this unbelievable sight, Eddy drooled like a crazy wolf.

Her fingers got a hold of her jeans. Without any minute to waste, she sent her pants down, revealing to be an impressive bare bottom. All of those thigh workouts Nazz did in her spare time really paid off. Eddy whistled like a wolf and was impressed deep down.

"Mmmmmm... nice view." Eddy said with a sly smirk.

"I'm glad you think so... ready for the second round?" Nazz responded with eroticism in her voice.

Eddy didn't have to respond one bit. He nodded as Nazz hopped on the bed and right into Eddy's lap. Carefully, she sat right on Eddy's hardened bone. She lowered down and felt a cute squeal inside her.

With a smile, he pushed his rod vertically inside her with such a gentle motion. Nazz took a deep breath and felt the minor pain coming from her vaginal walls. But she liked it. Her hips rocked and gyrated tenderly with full-force, while Eddy's hands started massaging her rear. His magic touch sent another sexual shockwave.

"Ohhhhh..." Nazz moaned sweetly. Eddy plunged his shaft smoothly inside her while his hands kept on rubbing, squeezing, and even tapping her rump just to enhance the pleasure. Nazz blushed again and bit her lip while her hands ruffled Eddy's hair.

The sly fox known as Eddy increased his speed while the sound of his testicles was hitting her peach-colored pavement. She kept huffing and puffing with pain while Eddy kept rubbing her G-spot. This forced Nazz's moans to increase loudly with velocity while Eddy's bulge grew with every thrust he could bring out. He nearly reached pre-cum when he finally decided to stop.

"Why did you stop?" Nazz whispered while she was panting heavily.

"Let's take this little 'massage' to the limit here..." Eddy murmured yet again as he forced her to turn around on all fours.

"But what about your back?" Nazz replied with a feeling of concern.

"I'll be alright. Just let me take care of you..."

Back at Ed's house, Double D and Ed came out the garage door. Double D was holding a plate of sandwiches, hoping that Eddy and his client would be treated for a little snack.

"Hey, Eddy! I made us some sandwiches just in case you want-"

But unfortunately, neither Eddy or Nazz were there. The two friends didn't even know that they left to Eddy's house.

"Where in the heck did Eddy go?" Double D shrugged to Ed.

"Can I have his sandwich? I always wanted his name to be Fred!" Ed exclaimed goofily while Double D smacked his head in stupidity.

Meanwhile, Rolf walked inside Ed's garage and noticed the "Massage Parlor" sign on top of the roof.

"You have a massage parlor, yes?" Rolf said to Double D.

"Well... we used to have one, but..." Double D responded back, but he was cut off by Rolf.

"Good! Massage my back, yes?"

With the strength of ten men, Rolf stripped off his shirt and revealed his disturbed back hair to both Double D and Ed. Double D was shocked while Ed stood there fascinated.

"MY GOD, MY BRAIN IS BURNING!" Double D deathly screamed as his reaction made him fall to the hardened floor!

"Cool! It's like Wolfman!" Ed said in amazement as Rolf laid face down on the table, hoping that somebody would massage his unnerving back hair.

"Chop chop! My back hair needs massaging, Ed Boys!" Rolf clapped to both men as Ed approached him. Double D was nearly dead as a doornail, trying to get rid of that cringing image between Rolf and his back hair.

If Eddy and Nazz weren't there, maybe they were at Eddy's house. After all, Nazz was helping out Eddy after that nasty fall that he took.

"Well, look at the time." Ed said, looking at his imaginary watch, "C'Mon, Ed. Let's see what Eddy's up to!"

Ed felt a little saddened that his friend was dragging him away from Rolf. All Ed wanted to see was Rolf's back hair.

"Awwwww, come on, Double D!" Ed whined, "I want to touch his back hair! It's soft as a baby's butt!"

Back at Eddy's room with time moving slowly, Eddy forced a deep breath and gently pushed his groin inside her. Feeling this intense sensation, Nazz clung on to the sheets. Biting her lip, the pulsation of Eddy's cock pushed back in and out between her pavement. His speed increased once more while the medium blonde-haired beauty withstood the sexual pain yet again.

"Ohhhh, god... OH GOD!" Nazz screamed with joy as Eddy's magic fingers got to her tailbone. The tip of his fingers rolled and vibrated through her skin like a soft field of grass. So comfortable and full of 100% silk. He circled around her tailbone furiously, which caused Nazz to moan crazily yet again. At the same time, his thrusting increased madly which forced another jolt of pleasure from the beautiful girl next door known as Nazz.

With the rest of their bodies gleaming with sweat and the rapid heartbeats rushing like the speed of sound, Eddy was about to lose it. And so was Nazz. They were dangerously close to reaching their huge breaking point. But they all wanted it to happen. After several poundings, Eddy finally reached his climax.

"Damn it... I'm CUMMING!" Eddy shouted.

With one thrust, his silky seed injected her womb in uncontrollable fashion. Nazz screamed painfully, but sexily. Each stream of cum that shot from the tip of Eddy's rod, forced her to cling his bedsheets harder. The world and Eddy's room in Nazz's point of view spun around like a college girl getting drunk at a party and passing out. That's what Nazz felt like from here.

Both Eddy and Nazz panted viciously, trying to catch their breaths after a wonderful 'massage' section. They shared a slow savory french kiss before speaking to one another.

"Mmmmmm... that was amazing, dude..." Nazz smiled to him as she wiped the sweat with the bedsheets she clung on to. "That was the best massage I've ever had."

"I'm glad you really think so. My back's feeling a whole lot better. Minor damage never hurt me at the least..." Eddy winked.

"Good to know..." Nazz replied as she started putting her clothes back on, "You think you should go back to your friends and help out with the massage partner.

"Don't worry, Ed and Double D's taking care of it." Eddy assured the beautiful blonde, "I'm certain they'll have things under control..."

"I really hope so, dude. You really gotta massage me more often." Nazz smiled to him.

But before Eddy and Nazz could even catch one breath, his bedroom door opened to an embarrassing sight.

"Eddy, you in here? We really need to help you deal with Rolf-" Double D said, before he was cut off at the sight of Eddy and Nazz.

Ed and Double D were lost for words. They didn't know if they wanted to scream or fall down on their ass. Was this the reason why Nazz wanted to help Eddy with his fall? They knew that Nazz was helping Eddy with more than just a massage.

"Hey, Ed. Hey, Double D." Eddy greeted, feeling relaxed in the bed with Nazz in his arms, "How's the massage parlor coming along?"

Both Ed and Double were blushing like lightbulbs. Hell, even the erection under Eddy's bed sheets was still poking. They were so much disturbed by the scene, that they decided to leave for the hell of it.

"I guess... I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, then..." Edd said, feeling speechless as he shut the door behind him and walked out.

It was perhaps a sign that Eddy felt more than good. Hell, Eddy didn't feel more than just good compared with his time with Nazz.

He felt satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing feels good than an erotic massage to help you through the day. What did all of you think? Feedback's always appreciated! (;D)


End file.
